


What Does Moonlight Sound Like?

by Persiflage



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, My Muse is Peculiar, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has come to ask the aid of Artemis, and gets more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does Moonlight Sound Like?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



> Nope, I have no idea where this came from, or how the prompt could have led me to write this - but it did... (It's probably too late to send help!)

A slim, silver-clad figure wove through the trees, its movements light and airy. To the waiting watcher the moonlit figure appeared to be accompanied by a sweet, lilting sound like no music he'd ever heard before – at first he thought it was a harp, then he decided it was a dulcimer, before wondering if, in actual fact, it was the sound of the celestial spheres. Whatever the source of the music, it accompanied the figure, who danced across the forest floor, its feet seeming only to skim the ground as its motions brought it closer and closer to the watcher who sat waiting on a fallen tree trunk. He held in his hands a bouquet of night-blooming flowers, gathered before he came to this meeting.

He'd heard it said that the Lunar Deity took whatever form would most please their worshipper when interacting with humans, and he'd dismissed it as unlikely, but as the figure appeared on the far side of the clearing and he beheld it for the first time, he realised that she looked exactly like the kind of woman he most admired: petite, but with long legs; sensuous curves that made him long to run his hands over her form; an ample bosom; and an unforgettable face.

Without conscious volition, he got to his feet, then went to one knee, head bowed, as he held out his bouquet to her.

"Thank you for coming, O Goddess," he murmured as her hand brushed against his as she accepted his floral offering.

"Rise up, O mortal, and tell me what boon it is you seek."

Her voice was as silvery as her garments, and as he got to his feet, he saw that her hair was a silvery-blonde, while her eyes were a startlingly light blue – for some reason, he'd expected them to be darker.

She seated herself on the fallen trunk and he dared to sit beside her, watching in fascination as her swift, deft fingers began to weave the flowers of his bouquet into a garland.

He lifted his head to meet her gaze, acutely aware of how aroused he was, which had to be the most inappropriately juvenile response he could possibly have had to being in the presence of the Lunar Deity.

She smiled at him, dazzling as moonlight reflected on water, and he felt his desire intensify. "Why did you summon me, mortal man?"

"I crave a boon," he said, aware that the boon he wanted seemed a good deal less important to him now that he was in her presence.

"I – I – " he stuttered foolishly. His desire for her was consuming him, which was not something anyone had ever warned him about, and it annoyed him that a man as self-disciplined as he ordinarily was, could think of nothing but being with this woman, who was not even a woman.

"Relax, Jason," she said softly, leaning forward until her mouth brushed against his lips. 

He moaned quietly as she kissed him, then started as he felt her hand cupping his stiff member through his breeches. 

"Perhaps we should take care of this, first," she suggested, "and then you can tell me what else you crave."

There was more than a hint of silvery laughter in her voice as she spoke, and he felt himself relaxing as he realised that his desire for her had not angered her. She eased him free of his breeches, and he groaned as she slid her hand up and down his swollen shaft, then she set aside the garland of flowers and clasped his shoulders as she straddled him.

The slick heat of her body wrenched a second, louder groan from him as she sank down onto his lap, his member buried inside her.

"I hardly ever get to do this with you mortals," she observed as she tightened her muscles around him and lifted herself up before sinking back down again. 

"Why not?" he gasped.

"Because you mortals are usually too busy asking favours of me to worry about what I might want," she answered. "You bring me offerings but no one ever offers their body." She looked down into his eyes, which were a darker shade of blue than hers, and smiled at him: it was a mischievous smile, he noticed, teasing, sly, and sexy all at once. He felt himself hardening still further as she continued to rise and fall in his lap, her hands clasping his shoulders.

"You, on the other hand," she went on. "You brought me flowers, but you brought your desire too. It was so lovely: warm, and rich, and sensuous."

"Oh goddess!" The words were torn from him as she picked up the pace of her movements, riding him harder and faster, his member plunging more deeply into her; all he could do was hold her hips and hope that he lasted long enough to give her the pleasure she sought.

# # # #

It felt like hours later, although Jason was sure only minutes had passed, when the goddess riding him climaxed with a long, low cry of pleasure that was enough to tip him over the edge too. He felt as if he was going to float away, and he couldn't recall when sexual pleasure had left him feeling so boneless.

He opened his eyes and found the Goddess smiling down at him, a sly, knowing expression on her face. She leaned down and kissed him, and he felt himself perking back up again, which elicited a peal of silvery laughter.

"Tell me what boon you crave," she said, "and then maybe I'll take further advantage of you."

So he told her about his brother, Pelias, and the Quest he was required to undertake, and she promised him her aid in all that undertook.

"And now," she said with another of her knowing, teasing smiles, "I shall give you a night such as you shall ever remember, a night that will warm you on even the coldest days with the memory of what we have shared together."

"Thank you." 

She smiled again, then kissed him deeply.

# # # #

When Jason awoke the next morning he had no recollection of making his way home from the forest, but a feeling of warmth filled his limbs, and he felt ready to conquer the world.


End file.
